


Stray Demon (Proof of Concept)

by Darkbeetlebot



Series: Ideas for Madomagi series [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Deal with a Devil, F/F, I wrote this instead of what I was supposed to, Magic, One Shot, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, Yuri, proof of concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkbeetlebot/pseuds/Darkbeetlebot
Summary: A short concept of a fanfic I could write but don't have the time to, but needed to get it out. There are no current plans to continue.Homura is a succubus who is starving and can't find anyone to trick into magic-draining sexy times. Fortunately, she encounters Madoka. Not any actual lewds, just implied lewds.





	Stray Demon (Proof of Concept)

In this world, there are no magical girls, but there is magic. Dark magic. The Black Arts. In this world where demons exist, but no religion exists to be their antithesis, society has shaped a portion of itself around their ever-present predation. Though humans generally live in peace, demons have infiltrated their society unavoidably, and the only ones left to stop them are specialized and brutal hunters who pose a lingering threat to any stupid enough to reveal themselves. With humanity as their source of sustanence, demons are forced to lay their grasp in the shadows where only they reside, in societies split from the Earth.

 

In this world of a constant struggle between purity and corruption, there exists a single succubus who is currently crawling across the streets in the middle of the night, too starved to give it her all but too stubborn to settle for what she doesn't like.

 

Another succubus looks on from above and mocks her, “What's wrong, Homura? Still don't want the DICK? You have to give in, eventually!”

 

Homura spits back at her while lying prone on the sidewalk, “Shut it, Natsuko!”

 

“LET THE DICK INTO YOUR HEART!” Natsuko teases.

 

“I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Homura yells back.

 

Natsuko laughs her ass off, “Oh fuck, this is too fun! Come on, Homura, give up and I'll even throw you one of my meals! Come on, we can be friends about this!”

 

Homura literally spits at her, this time, “I said shut the fuck up, bitch! I spent the past 20 years with my dignity intact and I'm not letting you or this fuck it up!” With a new fire in her heart, she manages to stand up.

 

Natsuko scoffs, “Whatever! Don't say I didn't warn you. Have fun starving to death and becoming another shit-eating imp! You'll get plenty, then!” With another smug laugh, she flips backwards and flies off into the night.

 

Homura scoffs at her while she's gone, “Stupid slut. 'Let the dick into your heart!' Oh, I'll put something a lot worse in yours if you don't get out of my life for one damn day. One day, that's all I ask! Fuck...”

 

Suddenly, another shooting pain through her entire body that drops her to her knees. “Tch!” she scoffs again. When the pain settles, she admits to herself, “Dammit. She may be a bitch, but she's right... I need something. Anything... Fuck! I don't care anymore, I'll just bruteforce it if I have to!”

 

She gets up again and starts to look around for a house that's gone dark. In the middle of the night, it's not that hard, so she ends up just picking the closest one. Despite the pain, she manages to leap over the fence of her chosen target and up to one of the second-floor windows. There, she peers in and can barely make out the figure of someone in bed, sleeping.

 

“Perfect. Fuck, please don't be a guy...” she pleads to fate, using what little magic she still has left to open the lock on the window. She crawls in slowly and makes her way to the side of the bed to observe her victim before pouncing.

 

“Oh, this is just _perfect_.” she comments. Not just a girl, but a young girl. Completely unprotected. Someone's daughter. She's stupefied that there aren't any security measures to be seen. An incubus could have just thrown itself in here at any moment if it knew about that! Luckily, that doesn't seem to have been the case any time recently. And the parents are clearly asleep?

 

“Jackpot.” she concludes. “Now I just need to do this quiiiiietly...” she very slowly begins stroking the young girl's head and taking in just how cute she is. In human years, the two would be about the same age: 14. Still young and nearly in her prime, beautiful pink hair reminiscent of cotton candy in both color and texture, plus a strawberry scent to her to match it all. Her very presence makes Homura drool right over her. And onto her.

 

Much too late, she notices she's been literally drooling on this girl's face while stroking her head, and realizes just how creepy this would look to anyone watching her. She quickly wipes the saliva off of her lip and continues her job by gently lifting the covers and crawling underneath, latching onto the girl's lower half and taking in her heat as if she were a space heater on a cold winter night. The embrace seems to be enough to extract a bit of something, as she begins to feel much better as soon as she begins squeeze harder, almost treating the girl like a wet sponge. But that isn't enough. She starts feeling and rubbing up her body despite it being clothed, grasping her harder, and rubbing her own body up against her.

 

The treatment gradually becomes rougher until she's popped her head out and is directly face-to-face with her sleeping...face. Being between her legs and practically pinning her down by the arms proves too much for her inhibitions to handle, and she starts kissing up and down her neck, which illicits small moans and increasingly resistant squirms. Homura barely notices the girl wake up until she's about to give her the tongue and meets her open eyes.

 

It's at this point that Homura realized: she had fucked up. The two sit in stunned silence, staring at each other before the reality sets in. The girl tries to thrash around and scream, but Homura manages to actually pin her and cover her mouth with the other hand.

 

“Sh-Shhh!” Homura shushes her. “Stop! Just shut up and let me finish!” All traces of tact and social training leave her mind as she aggressively tries and fails to prevent the girl from tossing her around. In her weakened state, words would have worked better, but the only thing she could muster was more explatives as the girl bit her hand and threw her off with the strength of ten gorillas.

 

“Wh-Who are you!?” the girl sits up and yells as she backs up against the wall.

 

Homura meekly rolls back around and also sits up from the floor, “Hey, keep your voice down! Dying is the one thing I was trying to avoid, tonight!”

 

“What do you mean?” the girl asks, quieting down.

 

Homura decides to swallow her pride for once and explain. After flipping on the lights with a little magic to reveal her scant appearance. “I'm...a succubus.” she says hesitantly.

 

The girl instinctively grabs a lamp and threatens to beat Homura with it if she comes closer, “Get away! I know about you, and you aren't getting anything! I'm not signing any contracts, or anything like that, so just go!”

 

Homura palms her face, “Ugh... Look, contracts are something arcdevils do, it's not...” She pauses for a moment, then begins to plead “I'm getting off-track. Look, I'm literally starving to death. If I don't get some sort of magic, I'll basically die and revert back into an imp.”

 

“And!?” the girl yells.

 

“Do you know what happens to imps!?” Homura yells. “They get beaten, teased, mocked, enslaved, killed over and over, and raped by everyone! They're the bottom of society! They're the only ones without any abilities to speak of!”

 

The girl still isn't relenting, but she at least shows some humanity, ironically, “That's...horrible...”

 

“I know! Please, just...” Homura literally gets on her hands and knees “...Please, let me feed from you! I know I can't overpower you, and this is the only way I can avoid that fate. Please, I won't survive as that! Just once, I'm begging you, have mercy!”

 

“But...” the girl tries to argue, a hundred reasons running around her head at once. The one she chooses stings hard: “But...you're a girl.”

 

Homura nearly cries. Her face screws up enough to give that away, which makes the girl look away for a moment. She takes it back, needless to say, “So...you're like _that_.” Then she sighs, “I... I don't want you to suffer like that, even if you are a demon...” She slowly puts the lamp down.

 

“...but...?” Homura predicts.

 

“...Does it have to be...that?” the girl asks, blushing.

 

Homura carefully gets up and takes a step forward, “Well, it doesn't have to be the whole thing. I'm used to going hungry, so just a little is enough. It's not like your soul will be lost if you do it _once_.”

 

She still looks away, unsure. “Just once?” she asks.

 

“Please.” Homura continues to beg. “Please, I'll do...something. Anything. Whatever you ask, just say it!”

 

The girl seems to get an idea. “...Okay.”

 

Homura is visibly alight with joy.

 

“But!” the girl adds.

 

Homura is still overjoyed, but more serious.

 

“My wish is... If you aren't doing this for survival, you'll instantly starve to death!”

 

Homura goes slightly pale, “...Hearing that from you makes it sound a lot harsher.”

 

The girl glares at her.

 

“But I'll do it!” Homura hastily agrees. “And... Oh. If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?”

 

She's caught off-guard by the relatively normal question, “It's...Madoka. Kaname Madoka.”

 

Homura comes closer and offers her hand, “Just call me Homura.”

 

Madoka shakes her hand carefully. “So...” she begins, pulling her blanket up closer “...how do we...?”

 

Homura smiles and begins to blush, “Just...follow my lead.” Madoka nods, and Homura reassures her, “Don't worry. I won't hurt you. Now close your eyes...”

 

Madoka closes her eyes and gulps. Slowly, Homura inches her head fowards and opens her mouth. The moment their lips press together, Madoka practically turns into putty. Homura's kiss is so expert that it completely overwhelms her sense of reason, making her open up and take it all in at once. In seconds, her will to resist is gone, and the rest of her night fades into darkness.

 

By the time Homura has finished practically assaulting the girl she just met, the latter is so dazed with pleasure that she might as well have been knocked out. Meanwhile, Homura is pretty much completely recharged and could go another round or seven if she wanted. But a deal is a deal, and despite the fact that they never actually made a backable agreement, she still honors it as a promise for the sake of her precious dignity. Instead of going further, she turns the lights back out and tucks Madoka back in while doting on her.

 

“So cute... Not just cute, I can't stop looking at your eyes. Just as beautiful... I wish I could eat you up all night, but you should really rest after that. And so nice, too. I've never met a human who sympathized with me. I know you probably can't understand me right now, but you're a real gem. I would be pretty much dead right now if not for you. But...”

 

She bends down and kisses her on the cheek, forehead, and lips, “Get back to sleep, now. Maybe I can pay you back, sometime.”

 

She's still barely conscious, but not for long. As she lingers to sleep, Homura carefully dashes back out the window and leaves little trace of her forced entry.

 

* * *

The next morning, Madoka wakes with a warm, fuzzy feeling in her chest and a damp pair of panties. Confused about the former and definitely not the latter, she ponders what happened last night and promptly dismisses it as a weird dream. When she tells her parents about the odd dream, her father assures her they'll get the proper security installed to her window to avoid that scenario. Mostly out of his paranoia, but still a good idea nonetheless.

 

Her friend Sayaka is completely unimpressed, however. The girl's been training to be a demon hunter for the past four years, after all. Still an apprentice, but definitely not to be trifled with.

 

“What!?” she predictably sounds outraged. “A succubus!? After you!? In your own room!?”

 

“I think it was just a dream, Sayaka...”

 

“That's exactly what they _want_ you to think!” Sayaka argues, unintentionally sounding like a wackjob. “They're so seductive that their feedings can act as an amnesiac drug! It keeps them safe by making their prey forget that they ever got eaten!”

 

“What?” Madoka says in disbelief.

 

“Makes sense, doesn't it? They feed, victim forgets, they repeat for infinite food! They game the system, the rotten sluts!”

 

Madoka bops her head, “Hey, that's not nice.”

 

“They're demons, they don't deserve kindness!” Sayaka argues.

 

“You still shouldn't call anyone that.”

 

“You're too kind, Madoka.” Sayaka laments. “At this rate, you really will be taken advantage of! Just remember this: They'll do anything to get you! And if they do, I'll be the first one to kick their ass!”

 

Madoka sighs and rests her head on her desk. While Sayaka is busy ranting about how much she hates demons and people who hurt her friends, Madoka looks off and out the window...to notice a familiar face peeking up from the bottom of the window and looking right at her.

 

Madoka nearly jumps out of her seat, which startles Sayaka. “Demon!?” the latter yells.

 

Madoka rolls her eyes, “No. Just seeing things.”

 

Of course, she wasn't. Though she disappeared in the knick of time, Homura had been watching her since she left home. She had been using invisibility magic, but decided to give it a rest for that brief moment. Throughout the rest of the school day, Madoka would catch glimpses of the little succubus peering at her from behind corners and walls every so often. She decided not to tell Sayaka about it for fear that she would do something drastic, but she quickly realized that the dream was definitely not a dream. Though she can't remember what happened, she knows it _did_ happen and that it was actually pretty nice.

 

Eventually, on her way home, she manages to get herself alone enough to succeed in luring the demon out. In the depths of an alleyway, she calls out, “I know you're there. Come out.”

 

At first, nothing. But as if she had been contemplating it, Homura eventually floats in from above, “Yes?”

 

“You're stalking me.” Madoka bluntly puts it.

 

“Well, I wouldn't call it---”

 

“Are you following me around?”

 

“Yes?” Homura looks confused.

 

“Are you trying to hide?”

 

“...Yes.” she says more timidly.

 

“You're stalking me.” Madoka restates in conclusion.

 

Homura sighs and finally admits, “Okay, I was stalking you.”

 

Madoka loses her temper slightly, “I thought we made a deal!”

 

“Technically...” Homura explains “...you never signed anything, nor did I. We never really made a contract. If I wanted to, I could have carried you off to be my sex slave. But I didn't, because unlike all you humans seem to think, we still have things like honor and dignity. Not my fault that you just so happen to be our source of food.”

 

“Well...!” Madoka tries to argue, but finds herself at a loss. “But... You were still stalking me, and that isn't acceptable, here!”

 

“Would you prefer I walk out in broad daylight and risk being killed on sight?” Homura spits out.

 

Madoka retracts herself. “I...” she tries to argue more.

 

“Listen...” Homura interrupts her attempts “...I don't want anything. I just wanted to repay you for saving my life.”

 

“Repay me?” Madoka asks skeptically.

 

“Anything you want. If I can do it, I will.” Homura explains.

 

Madoka takes her time with this one. Anything she wants? Well, there are a lot of things she wants, but is there anything a demon can give her that's important enough for this? Something she can't get, herself? But before she decides on the nature of the payment, she asks, “...Can I get more wishes?”

 

Homura looks perplexed, “...What is it with you and wanting to break the system? First you try to make it impossible for me to trick you without repercussions and now you're wishing for more wishes? This isn't that complicated.”

 

“...But can I?” she persists.

 

Homura rolls her eyes, “Yes, I suppose if you do me another favor, I would be indebted. But I'm doing this because I'm nice, not because I have to!”

 

Madoka yields, “Okay, okay, I get it...” It's certainly tempting, having access to free wishes for anything in exchange for some measely favors. It would be wrong to exploit her, but a little thing here or there couldn't hurt, right? So, she decides.

 

“I want...to be more pretty!” Madoka wishes.

 

“I'm sorry, but that isn't possible.” Homura declines.

 

“Ye---! Wait, what?” Madoka is taken off-guard. Then, the true and possibly unintentional meaning comes to her, “...Did you just call me pretty?”

 

“No.” Homura tries to lie. “Yes.” she says directly afterwards. “I mean, I can try, but there won't be much a difference. Beauty is subjective, after all.”

 

Madoka nods, “Try it. I want to see what happens.”

 

Homura groans, “You aren't making this easy on me, are you?”

 

One dark ritual later, Madoka's skin has become almost perfectly clear: free of any blemishes, scars, pimples, or other dirt. It has become even more smooth and soft, and she practically gleams in the sunlight. Her hair has magically straightened itself into knotless silk and become more vivid in color, and even her eyes appear to have lights in them.

 

She takes one look down on herself and ends up staring in awe. Homura does the same while stating, “I stand corrected. And slightly turned on.”

 

“This is great...” Madoka comments. Just as Homura is about to agree, she suddenly complains, “But what about my boobs!? They're still the same size!”

 

“Your boobs are perfect just the way they are.” Homura tries to reassure her.

 

“But...!” Madoka looks absolutely devastated. “But...!”

 

Homura sighs, “Don't cry. Please don't cry. Please just be happy with this.”

 

Sniffling, Madoka agrees, “Okay... Thank you, anyways.”

 

Homura smiles, “You're always welcome.”

 

Madoka suddenly jumps, “Really!?”

 

“Er...” Homura grunts, realizing she just stuck herself between a rock and a hard place. But, she manages to find a way out as always, “Hey, it would be bad if you abused that sort of power. Don't go thinking you can get everything you want. People will get suspicious.”

 

Madoka looks disappointed, “Oh... You're right. Sorry.”

 

Suddenly, she's being hugged. Homura whispers to her, “But if you feel like earning that treat, you know what to do...” Her bodily aroma is already practically intoxicating, but the way she then strokes Madoka's cheek and kisses her forehead makes her feel downright weak.

 

“Yeah...” is the only thing she can respond with as her body is pumping up the endorphins in response to the succubus' pheremones.

 

“Here...” Homura says, handing her a tiny whistle. “Use this and I'll be there in a heartbeat. Just leave a window open.” She parts, then prepares to leave...

 

“Wait.” Madoka stops her. Now that they aren't so close, she can think a bit more clearly. “Why are you being so nice?” she asks.

 

Homura thinks for just a moment, “We're not all bad, you know. Besides, you were nice to me. Or merciful, at least.” She chuckles and heads back out.

 

Madoka gazes down at the whistle, contemplating it before stuffing it in her pocket and hurrying on home. Unfortunately, she would find upon her return that her dad decided to DIY the protection until they can get a proper installation. In short, he nailed the window shut.

 


End file.
